Negative Creep
by Manda
Summary: Yamato is allowed to escape his life... Warning: Contains slight language, child abuse and murder


  
  
  
  
  
AN~ Hiya minna! I have wrote another depressing Yamato fic... Oh well.  
  
Anyway, please review my story, I would love you so much if you did.  
  
This story is a dive into the dark world were Yamato lives. It takes   
  
place 4 years after the digidestined defeat The Dark Masters and come   
  
back to the real world. This totally conflicts to 02, but I don't  
  
really care :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In my eyes   
I'm not lazy   
In my face   
It's not over   
In your room   
I'm not older   
In your eyes   
I'm not worth it   
Gimme back my alcohol   
  
  
  
He'd done it again, and he knew he would do it again. Control was   
  
something Yamato Ishida strived for. He absolutely hated being out of control.   
  
That's why he would do it again.   
  
Yamato could feel the liquid running down his face, but he'd gotten   
  
use to it. He'd gotten used to the aches and pains, the questioning stares   
  
from those who didn't understand. Control, the word was a mantra being   
  
repeated over and over in his mind. It made him feel okay about doing it.   
  
Made him feel that doing it was the right thing.  
  
The door slammed behind him, and Yamato opened one eye carefully and   
  
cautiously. He searched the room, to find the glass had been picked up and   
  
no one was in sight. Gingerly clutching his side, Yamato stood up and slowly   
  
walked to his room. On his way to his bed, the boy grabbed at the aspirin   
  
bottle and swallowed three of the tiny tablets.  
  
Yamato fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
  
  
They keep asking if he was okay. Over and over, one person right   
  
after the next. Yamato wanted to shout out on the top of his lungs he was   
  
fine god dammnit!, even if he really wasn't. The world was going to believe   
  
his lie because that was the only thing he was offering at the moment.  
  
How did he get that on his jaw? He fell last night. Simple and   
  
elegant, the perfect explanation for the bruise, right? Why was he limping a   
  
little? The fall was really bad. Once again no one would question that.   
  
Yamato shook his head and turned away from the seven other children. Sticking   
  
both hands deep into his pockets, he walked away from his only hope.  
  
  
  
"Bastard! Son of a bitch!" Cries rang out through the apartment.   
  
They could hear it, Yamato was sure, but everyone turned a deaf ear and a   
  
blind eye. Oh well. Even if they had decided to do anything about it, nothing   
  
would stop this from happening that night.  
  
Bottles were smashed around him, he looked like a giant, drunk and   
  
insane. Yamato knew all too well this sight. He incited him, it was all about   
  
control right?  
  
Control was the only thing Yamato had left to grasp onto and hold   
  
with all his might to keep from drowning. But what if he didn't have a choice?  
  
  
  
That night, something different happened. There was the sound of   
  
sirens...  
  
  
Yamato had been in several casts in his life time. But the fracture   
  
in leg was so severe they had to keep him the hospital for two days, until   
  
the bone was completely set and a cast could be applied. Then there was the   
  
wheel chair. Yamato felt like a sitting duck.  
  
  
  
Yamato hit the ground. The chair went flying over his head. Control   
  
was no longer a word for Yamato. He had none in this situation. He refused to   
  
cry out. No. But a whimper...? Yes, he would allow himself a whimper...  
  
Everything was hazy, things were blurred. Light was getting harder   
  
and harder to see. He succumbed to it.  
  
  
  
"You aren't my father!" He screamed and was rewarded with a fist.   
  
Yamato sighed, he was in part control, he was never in full control, but half   
  
is better than none. At least now he knew when they would happen, no longer   
  
was he dragged out of his room...  
  
Something was wrong! Something was very, very wrong. Why did he feel   
  
so calm? His face, chest and leg no longer hurt. Yamato heard a sound to his   
  
right and twisted around to see what it was. A hand went to his mouth as he   
  
saw Takeru racing toward him.  
  
But how? Yamato began to hyperventilate. This couldn't be right.   
  
Takeru had died a year ago in a motorcycle accident...  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
AN~ The opening 'poem' is actually a song by Nirvana off their first cd.  
  
Once again I plead you to review this! Thanx so much! O, go read my best  
  
friends fan fics, Fallen Angel and Anime Go Nuts cuz they're awesome!   
  
Sayanara! 


End file.
